Una nueva aventura
by Geiser The Fox
Summary: Unos personajes nuevos van a una ciudad destruida, pero sora y sus amigos descubren un nuevo mundo... Solo es un prologo


Una nueva aventura

Hola, este es mi primer fic de kingdom hearts, pero espero que os guste.

Personajes: Sora, Donald, Goffy (creo que se escribe asi, XD) ,Kairi (creo que se escribe asi), Riku, y los personajes inventados, Kioro, Shion, Manny y algun enemigo inventado.

Genero: Aventura y algo de romance.

Prologo: Una historia alternativa.

Todo empieza en una ciudad en ruinas. Todo estaba destruido y no había nadie en ninguna calle. Solamente había una persona. Tenia un chándal blanco con un dragón naranja en medio del jersey y unos pantalones negros con rayas blancas a sus costados. También tenía unas zapatillas sin cordones, azules y con rayas verdes que rodeaban las zapatillas. Su pelo era azul (se que queda un poco ortopédico) y sus ojos verdes. Tenia la apariencia de tener 13 años. Tenia como tres palos pequeños en un collar como si fueran un amuleto. Detrás del chico había dos chicos más. Había una chica de apariencia de tener 12 años. Su pelo era verde y sus ojos azules. Tenia una camiseta azul de manga corta con un corazón en medio y un pantalón de color marrón. La otra persona era otro chico, parecía que tenía 14 años. Vestía un chaleco verde y unos pantalones cortos y azules. Sus ojos eran de color amarillo (que raro tener de ese color los ojos) y el pelo también. Los chicos observaban estupefactos el desastre que había pasado ahí. Era como si hubiera pasado un terremoto y un tornado a la vez en la misma ciudad.

-¿Qué... demonios ha pasado aquí?- dijo el chico de 13 años.

-Esto no lo pueden haber hecho unos sincorazones tan pequeños- dijo la chica.

-Deben de haber pedido ayuda- dijo el otro chico.

-Chssss, callaos...- dijo el chico de 13 años. Sentía que algo no iba bien. Este solo miraba a las sombras.

-... Habrá sido una alucinación...- dijo el mismo chico. Sin embargo, descubrió que no era una alucinación. Una sombra se estaba moviendo.

-¡Tened cuidado!- Dijo el chico de 13 años. Este se quitó el amuleto que llevaba y colocó los tres palos de forma que apareciera una vara. La chica solo dio unas palmadas para que apareciera una pistola en su mano. El otro solo movió un poco las manos para que apareciera una espada en su mano, pero fue tan torpe que se le cayó de las manos. El de 13 años y la de 12 les cayó una gota de esas del animé. De las sombras aparecieron millones de sincorazones.

- ¡Esto va a ser difícil!- Dijo la chica.

-Pero no nos podemos rendir, hay que vengar a los de esta ciudad- Dijo el de 13 años. Entonces empezó la lucha.

Mientras tanto, en la nave de Sora...

-¡No toques eso! ¡Sora, no seas cabezota!- dijo Donald.

-¡Ni hablar! ¡Si lo sigues manejando tu nos acabaremos estrellando!- Dijo Sora.

- ¡Pero si ninguno lo suelta, seguro que nos estrellamos!- Dijo Riku, que ahora el y Kairi podían acompañarlos. La nave era suficientemente grande como para que cupieran 10 personas.

- ¡Queréis dejar de discutir!- Dijo Kairi.

-¡No!- Dijeron Sora y Donald.

- Hay, hombres- dijo Kairi poniéndose una mano en la frente.

-¿ Y las mujeres tampoco tienen defectos?- dijo Riku sobre el asunto.

-Si, pero son mas listas. Nosotras no discutimos tanto- Dijo Kairi.

-¡¡¡Por favor! ¡¡¡Dejad de pelear!- Dijo Goffy intentando calmar la situación sin éxito. -¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡He dicho que os calmeis!- El grito de Goffy se oyó incluso por el mundo de alicia, que estaria a 1.000.000.000.000.000.000 de años luz (XD).

-Esperad, ahora calma- dijo Sora. Había visto algo que le interesó. –Mira, Donald, un planeta nuevo-

-¿Vamos a mirarlo?- Dijo un Donald mas tranquilo que antes, pero que por si acaso tapaba todos los controles como podia.

-¡Vale!- Respondieron todos.

Por ahora continuara.

P.D. ¿A que os he dejado con la intriga? (se oyen grillos) Vale... no lo he dejado muy interesante, pero bueno... dejadme rewievs, plis, o sino no sigo el fic, ¡¡¡muajajajajajaja! (se vuelven a oir grillos) Uff... Bueno, la cuestion es que me pongan rewievs, por favor.


End file.
